theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln and the New Girl/Transcript
Transcript *Lincoln: In a family as big as mine, it's not impossible to get a friend from all ten of my sisters. a soda and heads for the living room of Lincoln's classmates are playing with Lynn *Lincoln: I know what your thinking, "Lincoln, why are you being so lazy? Clyde is your best friend!!" doorbell rings, as Lincoln opens the door, The Carnahan Family show up. It was a blonde haired mom, a brown haired dad, two blonde girls and three brown haired boys. *Mrs. Carnahan: Hi, I'm Elizabeth. This is my husband Chuck, these are my children, Aaron, Rodrick, Serena, Kathy Sue, and Dominic. *Lynn: Hey, I know you! You're Kathryn Susan! Kathy Sue *Kathy Sue: Hello, Lynn. *Lynn: I have different tastes in sports. Wait, you know about Lincoln? *Kathy Sue: No. I don't know. *Lynn: Lincoln! Come here! *Lincoln: Who are those people? *Elizabeth: We're the Carnahans! *Aaron: Aaron here. hands with Lincoln *Rodrick: I'm Rodrick. hands with Lincoln *Lori: You look literally like me! *Serena: I know right? Except that we have different ages and I have longer hair due to puberty. *Lola: That girl in a pink dress has a really annoying voice. *Kathy Sue: What? *Lola: You have a really annoying and whiny voice. *Kathy Sue: Sorry I can't hear you. I have gone deaf from your insults! *Lori: Lola! Be nice to Kathy! *Dominic: This is where you live, Lincoln? *Lincoln: Yes. appears behind Dominic *Lucy: Boo! screams I'm Lucy. *Dominic: Lucy! Didn't recgonize ya. *Lucy: I know. *Rodrick: Hey! Aren't you that brunette rocker? *Luna: Oh, it's who I am. *Andrew: Hey, cutie. I'm Andrew. *Luna: Hey, Andrew. *Andrew: Did you know that your older sister drives a car? *Luna: Yes. Lori is going to take on her time for her ride while Leni failed her driver's test so many times. and Lynn Sr had a talk with Elizabeth and Chuck *Rita: Well, it was Lola's birthday and the musical chairs game had started. *Elizabeth: Yes, and whenever Lynn beats Lola by sitting in her seat, I whacked her in the shins for that. *Lynn Sr.: Lynn was cruel to Lola and gives her crud for liking girly things. My daughter Lynn called her little sister Lola a crybaby for beating her in that game. So you whacked Lynn around the shins for that? to Lynn on Lola's birthday playing musical chairs with Lola as Lynn sits on her seat. *Lynn: You're a crybaby! *Lola: with tears forming in her eyes Hmph! Mommy! Daddy! Mrs Carnahan! Lynn called me a crybaby and beat me! *Lynn: DON'T BOTHER LISTENING TO HER, MRS C! SHE TREATS PEOPLE LIKE HELL! gasps *Elizabeth: Young lady! Lynn across the shins and cries How could you use a bad word and insult me and just insult Lola and beat her in a game of musical chairs on her birthday? *Lynn: She's annoying as hell and she's a spoiled bratty crybaby who cares about being girly and crap. *Elizabeth: DO NOT BOTHER INSULTING POOR LOLA! I DO KNOW HER AND I DO CARE ABOUT HER! AND DO NOT USE THAT TONE! *Lynn: But I'm 13! How do you wanna treat me like I'm either 11, 10 or 2? *Elizabeth: GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL CHRISTMAS RIGHT NOW! *Lynn Sr: And you're grounded! locks Lynn in her room and Lynn Sr drills bars on her window so she can't escape *Rita: You are never seeing your sisters again if you're mean to them. Never! ends *Elizabeth: Yes. That's a consequence for it. *Lynn Jr.: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *Lynn Sr.: LYNN JR.! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT USING PROFANITY UNDER THIS ROOF?! *Lynn: You were eavesdropping. *Rita: That is a lie young lady! And don't use that tone to me! *Lynn: But I'm 13! Why do you always have to treat me like im 10! *Lynn Sr.: Because you are acting like one right now. You should've been nice to Lola so you were whacked acrossed the shins, grounded until Christmas, and was locked in your room crying -- *Lola: ...like a little wussy. *Lynn: Lola's face, angrily WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?? gets scared and starts crying, everyone gasps *Kathy Sue: Lynn! Why are you using the H word? *Lynn: Because I'm upset and mad about Lola! I hate her guts even more! *Rita: Lynn! You are grounded for 4 months for insulting Lola! *Lynn Sr: and profanity! *Rita: down, comforting Lola Shhh it's okay sweetie. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:The Loud House Own Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud